


Zero to Sixty

by Xuis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stanley, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Penetration, Teen!Stanford, Teen!Stanley, Top!Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuis/pseuds/Xuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford’s relationship escalates quickly during a night alone in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my 2nd fic, 1st stancest fic, and 1st time writing sex of any kind. Feel free to send me any critique or fuck-ups you find. This is just straight up porn without plot. Hope you enjoy!

     Tonight had been prom night, and Stan had spent weeks convincing Ford to take a chance and go. Telling him over and over it didn’t matter if he didn’t have a date, other girls would be there without dates too. That if he opened up and flirted a bit he’d have someone to dance with in no time. He’d wanted his brother to have a good prom night. Unfortunately by the end of the night they were both covered in punch and Stan was walking a despondent Ford to the Stanley Mobile. They’d gotten home and changed into their pajamas. Stan had brainstormed a way to try a cheer Ford up on the ride home, maybe they’d order pizza and watch one those sci-fi nerd movies he enjoys. However once they were in clean clothes Ford had quickly retreated to their room, closing the door behind him without a word.

Stan leaned up against the door, tapping it lightly. “Sixer? Is it O.K. if I come in?”

     He heard a muffled “yea…” through the door and gently opened it. Ford was curled up on his bed facing the wall. Stanley walked over to the bed cautiously and sat down on its side. “C’mon Ford, talk to me please?” Stan looked over at Ford, “I know tonight wasn’t all that snazzy. I get why you’re upset but I can’t sit here and watch you be so down in the dumps.”

     “I just don’t understand why I can’t court girls like everyone else at our school”

     Ford sat up next to Stan, head down and voice meek. “All those couples seemed so happy, having someone to hold and hug them.” Ford looked at his hands, eyebrows furrowing. “No one could love me, I’m a freak.”  
Stan put an arm comfortingly on Ford’s shoulder. “I love you though.” Ford’s face tinted pink but he kept his head down, looking to the far side of the room away from Stan. “S-Stan you know that’s not the kind of love I’m talking about, I mean kissing and dates and all that romance junk that everyone is always talking about”

     Stan’s eyes glanced around the room, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. “We…” He paused, blushing and looked over at Ford. “I mean we could kiss…” he said quietly. Stan’s face grew hot, he wasn’t sure what he was doing but found himself not wanting to stop. He felt Ford’s shoulders tense under his arm and gulped as Ford’s head turned to face him.  
“I-wha…What did you just say?” Ford’s eyes were wide, blush now visible to Stan.

     “If you want to…we could, I don’t know.” Stan removed his arm from Ford’s shoulder, nervously clenching his hands on his knees. He looked in Ford’s eyes, he could see he was as nervous as Stan was, but there was also something else. Something Stan couldn’t quite read.

     “A-are you sure Stan.” Ford whispered. Stan couldn’t look away from Ford’s gaze. He turned his body towards Ford, “Yeah Sixer, it’s O.K., really.” Stan smiled. Ford’s eyes darkened, he lifted a hand up to cup Stan’s cheek. Stan’s breathed deeply and leaned forward slightly, testing to see if Ford would follow. He was suddenly pulled in, Ford’s lips pressing to his, eyes slipping closed. His hands found their way to Ford’s shoulders, pulling him in further, moving his mouth gently against his brothers. Stan could only think of the warmth radiating off his twins face, how soft Ford’s lips were against his courser ones. After a moment Ford pulled away, hands still resting against Stan’s face. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was unsteady.

“Was-was that alright?”

“Yeah” Stan breathed.

“Do you want to keep going?” Ford asked nervously.

     Stan nodded and saw what looked like lust and hunger enter Ford’s eyes. Ford’s hands threaded through his hair as he pulled him in roughly, smashing their lips together. A soft whimper escaped Stan as his eyes slipped closed once again, fully immersed in the lips moving against his own. His mind fogging with lust, not knowing if what he was doing was right but unable to stop.

     Ford drew back and pushed Stan back until he was flat on the bed, legs hanging off the side. His hands caressed Stan’s stomach and sides, grasping his love handles as he leaned over and looked down at Stan. Stan’s face was a deep red; his breathing came out in shallow gasps. His eyes were lidded and pupils blown. Ford felt arousal course through his veins as he dove back down, reconnecting their lips, his hands running up and down Stan’s body, exploring feverously. Stan squirmed at his touch, soft whimpers escaping his lips. He felt a slight swipe of a tongue against is mouth and gasped, giving Ford an opening to explore his mouth. Stan groaned, tongues tangling furiously as Stan reached up and wrapped his arms around Ford. A shiver of lust ran through Ford’s body, his arousal brushing up against Stan’s thigh, coaxing him to go further.

“Do you want to move up from the side of the bed?” Ford muttered against Stan’s lips.

     “A-alright” Stan moved back on the bed until his head was resting on Ford’s pillow. Ford climbed onto him, slipping between his legs and kissing his neck gently. Stan whimpered as Ford’s kisses became rougher, sucking and biting small hickies onto Stan’s skin. “Is this still O.K. Stan?” Ford breathed against his neck. Stan’s hands gripped Ford’s shirt, his breathes coming out in small pants “u-uhh huh” he moaned out.

     Ford moved back up to Stan’s lips, overtaken with arousal at Stan’s disheveled state. His hair stuck out every which direction, a thin layer of perspiration shining on his forehead. He looked up at Ford, eyes lidded, dark and unfocused. Ford moaned against Stan’s mouth and pressed in harder. His hips ground down against Stan’s, a soft “ahh~” escaping Stan as his eyes shut tightly. Ford’s tongue once more delved into Stan’s mouth, both of them moaning quietly against each other as Ford unevenly rutted against Stan. Ford could feel that Stan was as hard as he was through is pajama pants, he ground against him roughly and let out a heated groan, “Oh god, Stanley, want you so badly.” Stan let out a pleasured whine at Ford’s words, his hand grasping Ford’s side, trying to pull him in closer.

     Ford slipped his hands under Stan’s shirt, caressing his stomach before cupping his chest. His fingers moved to graze over Stan’s nipple before lightly pinching them. Stan let out a salacious cry and thrust up against Ford’s length. His breathe hastened as Ford moved back down towards his neck and his hands hiked Stan’s shirt up. Stan lifted his torso off the bed to allow the shirt to be pulled over his head and tossed aside. A Sharp whine escaped him and his eyes squeezed shut as Ford’s mouth curled around Stan’s right nipple, the other nipple being toyed with by his hands. Ford was now bucking against Stan rhythmically, hungry sounds escaping his throat.

     Ford could think of nothing but the fervent noises he was wringing out of his brother, his lust clouded eyes staring into his, the way his hands grasped desperately at his shirt and the sheets under them. He wanted to have Stan, all of him, and he greatly hoped he could try something he’d wanted to do with Stan for so long. He’d have to be careful and play his card right. His hands slipped down under Stan’s waistband, rubbing at his thighs and slowly inching inwards until they were just centimeters away from Stan’s full member. Stan’s breath came out in large puffs of anticipation as Ford lightly rubbed his thumbs against the crease of Stan’s inner thigh.

     “Sixer pl-please, ah- please touch me.” Stan’s hips squirmed under his twins touch. His heart beat faster as Ford pulled his waistband down, freeing his aching length. Ford scooted down Stan’s body and looked at Stan’s dick with ravenous eyes. His hand gingerly grasped Stan’s member and pumped cautiously, looking up Stan’s body to test his reaction. Stan’s head twisted to the side, a heavy groan vibrating through his chest as his hands grasped at the sheets for purchase. Encouraged, Ford tightened his grasp and pumped faster, unable to take his eyes of Stan.

     Stan pulled his legs up, bending them and curling his toes against the bed sheets. Ford rested his cheek against Stan’s knee, lost in the sight of Stan’s pleasured noises and movements. His own cock throbbed painfully at the display; Stan looked so lost in his ministrations he thought now would be the best time to try to propose what he wanted to do.

“Stan?”

“Ye -ah! -ah?”

“There’s something I want to try, something I read about in a book a while ago.” Ford bit his lip.

     “wah-what is it?” Ford’s hand let go of Stan’s dick and he leaned back up to hold Stan’s face. He brought his face close, lips barely grazing his twins. He looked nervously into Stan’s eyes, trying to feign confidence but the quick beating of his heart and shakiness of his voice gave him away.

     “I w-well It was a book on, well I guess you could say on male uhm- male interactions.” Stan’s full attention was on Ford, his face hazed over with need and want. This settled Ford’s fears slightly and he said in an as husky and certain voice as he could manage “I want to be inside you.” Stan’s eyes widened and he carefully studied Ford’s face, a nervous look in his eyes. “A-alright…” Stan stuttered out. Ford eyebrows furrowed at the uncertainty in his brother’s voice, he circled his thumbs reassuringly over his brother’s cheeks and kissed his lips softly, his nose, his eyelids. “Stan, you can say no. I won’t be upset.” Ford moved to kiss his jawline, eliciting a small whimper from Stan. “I only want this if you do.” He moved back up and softly nuzzled Stan’s face.

     The nervousness in Stan’s eyes had faded significantly and he looked up at Ford with unadulterated love, pulling their lips together passionately. The kiss was ferocious and as Stan pulled back he gasped out between his excited gasps of breath “Yes! I-I want this Sixer.” Stan wrapped his arms around Ford’s neck and smashed their lips together once more, completely overtaken with arousal. A shudder went through Ford’s body at Stan’s enthusiasm and he grasped wildly at Stan’s hips, grinding down against them. They continue to make-out through the wave of adrenaline the coursed through them both until they were both gasping for breath and staring each other down once again. Ford lifted himself off Stan and leaned over to reach into his side table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, Stan raising an eyebrow at Ford. “Heh, like I said I’ve been researching this a bit.” Ford stammered and looked off to the side, a tad embarrassed.

     He climbed back onto Stanley and set the small bottle to the side. He sucked softly on Stan’s neck and glided his hands over his body, doing his best to help Stan relax. He moved down his collarbone, down to his chest, and paused to give his now perky nipples soft bites and sucks. Stan’s hands threaded into Ford’s hair, his body squirming against Ford’s touch and eliciting whimpers from his throat. His breath hitched as he felt Ford move lower, over his pudgy stomach and down to his needy cock.

     Ford moved his lips across the length of Stan’s dick experimentally, eventually arriving at the tip and circling it with his tongue. He looked up at Stan through his eyelashes, taking in his overwhelmed expression, his eyes looking down into his with pupils so blown he could barely see any of the soft brown that usually decorated his brother’s irises. He focused back at the task at hand and carefully took Stan’s length into his mouth. “Ahh!” Stan jerked his hips up at the sudden warmth that engulfed him and gasped as Ford slowly bobbed his head. Ford reached for the bottle at his side while trying to focus on swirling his tongue around Stan’s leaking tip, Stan’s head was thrown back as he moaned softly. He teased Stan’s length while his attention turned to coating his fingered in the slick liquid. Ford lowered his mouth as far as he could over Stan’s cock and slid his fingers down Stan’s balls, fondling them and measuring Stan’s reaction. Stan’s back arched slightly, “ah-F-ford ah” he mewled as he grasped the sheets. Ford moved down from Stan’s balls and circled his entrance delicately; he could feel Stan tense up and moved his other hand to soothingly rub Stan’s inner thighs.

     Stan’s breathed in sharply as Ford carefully entered his finger into Stan; he pushed it in slowly and held it still, allowing Stan to adjust. He pulled off Stan’s dick and scooted back a little so he could fully watch Stanley. After a short moment he saw Stan’s breathing calm down and his hands relax where they held the sheets, taking this as an encouragement he started slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Stan. Small slightly pained sounds resonated through Stan, his breathing uneven. Ford rubbed his thigh again “Are you O.K. Stan?” he asked softly.

     “Y-yea-ah-h” he gasped out, opening his eyes slightly to look at Ford with assurance, egging him to keep going. He picked up the pace, Stan’s noises gradually settling into a quiet huffing. Ford teased and slipped a second finger into his brother, feeling arousal bloom intensely through his dick at Stan’s sudden groan of “ooOh-ah! ha!” and grasping at the sheets around him recklessly. Ford bent his fingers inside him; breathe becoming heavy as he watched Stan lose himself on his fingers. His eyes became predatory, filled with lust when he touched a small bundle of nerves within his twin and Stan let out a bellowing “OHH GOD!” and pushed himself roughly onto Ford’s hand. A third finger was slipped in and Ford became lost in watching Stan fuck himself on his hand, his dick throbbing and begging him to go further.

     His hand pushed against Stan’s thigh signaling him to stop his movements against his fingers, he carefully withdrew them to a dismayed sound from Stan. He quickly removed his PJs and pulled off Stan’s pants where they had become bunched around his thighs, tossing the clothing to the floor. He climbed up Stan’s body and kissed him deeply before slicking himself up and positioning himself at Stan’s entrance. He rubbed Stan’s knee and looked seriously into his eyes. “You’re sure this is alright Stan?” Stan took Ford’s hand from his knee into his own, looking unhesitatingly at Ford. “Sixer, all I-I want is you, please F-Ford. I want this” He said in as final a voice as he could manage. Ford smiled lovingly at him and looked down at where his dick was touching the most intimate part of Stan. With a deep breathe he edged forward, shuddering as Stan’s warmth engulfed him. “aah” he cried when he felt his hips fall flush against Stan’s.

     Stan’s eyes were shut tight, his breathing erratic and his hands clutching at the pillows above him. Ford bent down and softly kissed his chest and neck, whispering sweet nothings between pecks until Stan relaxed around him. “Can I move Stanley?” he whispered against his neck. “P-please” Stan managed to stammer out, eyes still closed. Ford moved up and touched their foreheads together. “I love you Stanley” he muttered against his lips. Stan’s eyes opened, lidded and cloudy. He tilted his head to give Ford and chaste kiss, “I love you too Sixer”. Fords hands skirted down to his hips, taking hold before slowly thrusting in and out of Stan. Stan’s eyebrows furrowed and small “ah! ah! ah!”s fell from his lips. Ford moaned at the sensation encompassing him, forgetting himself in its heat and dived into Stan with more gusto. Stan shifted under him groaning at Ford’s increased movements and trying to work through the slight burning the new sensation spread through him.

     Ford’s hands moved down to grab Stan’s thick ass cheeks, squishing them in his palms as he pulled Stan further onto him and causing him to hit Stan where he wanted it most. Stan’s back arched and a loud bellow erupted from his chest. “OH FORD! AH R-right there puh-puhl-PLEASE!” he screamed, his arms moved to get leverage on the headboard of the bed as he pushed himself back onto Ford. “aaah S-stan, oh god you feel-feel so good.” Ford managed to get out between heavy pants. He was now pistoling savagely into Stan, loud moans and wails leaving them both in tandem. Had they been in a coherent state of mind they both would be thanking their lucky stars their parents had left the house to them for the night, most likely expecting them to bring home a couple of girls from the dance.

     Ford lowered his head onto Stan’s sweat streaked chest, pounding into him unabashedly and without restraint. Stan’s chest started rising and falling rapidly, “Ah! Ah! Oh F-! Ford! I’m gonna- gonna ah!” Ford quickly moved his head up, keeping his pace and roughly slanted their lips together, Stan’s cry vibrating through him as warm jets of cum spurted onto his and Stanley’s stomachs. Stan whimpered as he rode out his orgasm, Ford holding him close and rapidly moving within him “Stan! God you’re so, you’re so fucking-ah!-fucking perfect!” his hands bruised into Stan as he tried to steady himself through his climax, his thrusts winding down until he eventually collapsed all his weight on top of Stan. They both struggled to catch their breath, sweaty, heaving and spent. Ford shifted to move out of Stan, cum dribbled onto the sheets below but neither twin seemed to care. He dragged himself back up to rest his face next to Stan’s, wrapping his arms around his lover. He mumbled out a soft “I love you” before submitting to the heavy blanket of exhaustion engulfing him. Stan locked his hand over Ford’s and nuzzled against him, whispering “I love you too Ford.” before following his brother in slumber.


End file.
